This invention relates to a building entrance protector box and, more particularly, to modular protector panels within the box which maintain isolation between input and output wires.
Where telephone wires enter a building, there is usually provided a building entrance protector box. The incoming wires, which are typically contained within one or more multi-wire cables, enter a splice chamber in the box, where they are connected to wires which go to a connector chamber holding a protector field, providing protection against lightning, high voltage and high current, and then connections are made to output wires which extend through the building to output jacks at various locations in the building.
When modular protector panels are utilized in such a box, care must be taken to isolate the input wires from the output wires to avoid shorting thereof. Further, when several such modules are installed in a box, the input wires of each of the boxes must be isolated from the output wires of all of the other boxes. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved module which provides such isolation without requiring a separator housing around each set of input or output wires of every module.